


Misleading Voices

by Neptunium134



Series: The Vandoorne-Alonso Family [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: 2-sentence horror prompt, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neptunium134/pseuds/Neptunium134
Summary: Amilia was confused.It was late at night, hours past her bedtime, so why was daddy calling her?
Relationships: Fernando Alonso/Stoffel Vandoorne
Series: The Vandoorne-Alonso Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748221
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Misleading Voices

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is technically horror but like there's no blood or gore or anything.
> 
> But like, it's spooky stuff.
> 
> There's no warnings, but the original prompt I read did make me shiver so maybe don't read at night?

Amilia was confused.

It was late at night, hours past her bedtime, so why was daddy calling her?

Curiosity overtook the young girl's mind and she threw off her duvet and got up from her bed, bare feet hitting the carpeted floor with a light ' _ thump _ '.

She opened her door and padded along the hallway to the top of the stairs.

"Amilia!" Her father's voice carried up the stairs.

Just as Amilia got to the stairs, she heard a door open and someone grabbed her wrist, pulling her along with them.

She looked up to see her father, who dragged her into his and Papá's bedroom.

He looked down at her and said "I heard that too."

*******

Stoffel had been working late that night, sorting out admin stuff for the team that had piled up over the days.

He ran a hand over his face, glancing at the clock.

_ 11:27 pm _

' _ Yeah, time for bed _ .' He thought, getting up from his chair.

He had just pulled on his pyjamas on when he heard it.

"Amilia!"

That was his voice, coming from the kitchen?

But he was in his room?

He shook his head, blaming a lack of sleep.

It came again.

"Amilia!"

This time, he heard a door from down the hall creak open.

' _ Oh God no- _ ' he thought, racing to his door and flinging it open.

Amilia stood at the top of the staircase, hand outstretched for the bannister.

Stoffel rushed forward and grabbed her hand before his daughter could take one step downstairs.

He quickly pulled her into his room and shut the door.

Stoffel looked down at her and said "I heard it too."

Yeah, maybe the kids should sleep in their parents' room tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am writing this at quarter to one in the morning 
> 
> Yes I have the light on my phone on
> 
> No I am not a scaredy-cat.
> 
> I did also read another one which spooked me more, so blame that one.
> 
> But I had to post this, I read it, got the idea and decided to forego sanity and write a spoopy story for you guys!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Follow my Tumblr for updates- @Neptunium134


End file.
